


Josier

by Daerwyn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Volturi centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan has been watched by the Volturi since word has been whispered to them about her knowing about vampires. Once Edward and the rest of the Cullens leave, she's left on her own, but her suicidal wish could just turn into her being taken to the height of vampire society, and amongst the strongest coven in the world. Her attraction to Alec Volturi sparks his memories of a time long forgotten and a girl that is impossible to bring back. </p>
<p>In a world where souls are considered damned, Bella's insistent upon proving to Alec that he has a soul, while discovering for herself that reincarnation is possible for those who believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You. . . don't. . . want me?" my voice came out in a small whisper.

"No."

I faltered, unsure of how I could follow that up. Did he never love me? Had I been tricked this entire time? He would just leave? And this was my goodbye? There was no Alice to tell me everything would be alright, no Emmett to make a crude joke, no Jasper to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside... It was just... Just us. And taking my silence as resignation, he disappeared in a flash of cold strength and venomous speed. A vampire, in his own nature.

I remembered, just barely, the words he had told me long ago, about Carlisle. _The Volturi... Vampire Royalty... Laws against knowing about my kind_.

Did that mean they were going to kill me? Did that mean that Edward leaving me was going to make them murder me because he left before I could have been changed? I wasn't supposed to be human still. If I would have been bitten last spring, I-I would still be with him. Maybe that's why he had broken up with me - he didn't want me to change. And he realized he made a mistake... He realized how different things could have been without letting me into his life - without trying to solve the riddle of my head.

Maybe he could read me, now.

I stumbled out of the woods, blindly getting in my trunk as tears blurred my vision. Crying. God, why did I have to cry? If I wasn't worth time, why did my body think he was worth mine? I didn't know how I made it down 101, but I ended up at the Cullen's house, seeing the vacant driveway and garage. They weren't coming back. They were really gone.

I managed to climb out of my truck and took off at a run to the front door, tripping on the path, then twice on the stairs, before I reached the door. My hands shook as I tried to find the house key they had given me, on my keychain. Please, don't change the locks. Please, don't change the locks.

They weren't. The door clicked open and cool air rushed out into the September sky. Their air conditioning was cranked up to a very cold temperature and I slowly stepped through the threshold, expecting some sort of prank. Emmett to pop up from behind the sofa and tease me for being so gullible, until I blushed and stammered out a sorry. And Edward to be at the piano, playing my lullaby.

No one was there. Stepping forward, my tennis shoes crunched a note up, making me freeze in surprise. A note? Hesitantly, I picked it up, a key taped to the inside. Alice's handwriting greeted me. So familiar, it ached to look at.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry for not seeing your birthday party disaster soon enough. I'm sorry for everything. Know that the family always will love you. We always have. We're being forced to leave - Edward insists you're safer with us gone, and a majority of us agreed... I know you'll attract danger somehow. It's like a magnet for you. Stay safe, don't go in the woods... Victoria and Laurent shouldn't be a threat, but I'd rather you be safer than sorry. Esme, Carlisle, and I left everything in the house. We want to give you something to remember us by, and maybe one day you'll have your own family. You can stay here with them, if you'd like. If I ever see that happening, I'll have Carlisle transfer the house to your name.  
_

_I'm not supposed to be watching you - Edward made me promise - but I'm so attuned to you that I can't help it. If anything, I'll look out for you. The key taped to this is to the garage, where the Mercedes is. Carlisle has left it for you. Everything's been taken care of and it's all yours. Please, Bella, take care of yourself. Come to the house whenever you need to get away or if you want to have a raging party... Fall in love and sneak them here... Maybe have the boys from the Reservation over for a movie night on the big screen or Charlie for a good old baseball game._

A sob escaped me unexpectedly, taking the place of the laugh it was supposed to be. 

_You'll always be a sister to me, Bella._

_This is my goodbye, this is our goodbye.  
_

_Alice and the Cullen Family.  
_

Against my better judgement, I followed the hallway until I reached Carlisle's study. It was the first room Edward and I had truly bonded over. All of the books were in place, the desk full of neat stacks of papers - as if they hadn't left at all. The paintings, ancient and no doubt sentimental to the family remained behind - especially the one of the Volturi. They were the ones that would kill me if they knew that I knew the secret. I wouldn't survive a blink - they were ancient. Edward had said they could kill any vampire - it was where vampires went if they had a death wish. _  
_

Aro, Caius, Marcus. I remembered the story well. They had welcomed Carlisle after he had adapted the animal diet, trying to understand his ways, as well as trying to get him to convert to the normal, human blood way. They had welcomed him with open arms. They had taken him in when Carlisle had nowhere else to go... no other purpose. What as _my_ purpose? I was a girl that did alright in school, who's soul mate didn't want them anymore. Edward was... gone. What did I have to live for?

Charlie? He could take care of himself. I knew it would hurt with me gone, but there wasn't anyway I could move on from my true love. Edward was it for me. Edward was... everything to me. Charlie had Billy, Harry, Sue, and all the other guys he hang out with. I had lived nearly six years without seeing him and he had survived.

Looking at the plate at the bottom of the frame, a small note was taped to it, folded so I couldn't read it.

Alice, again.

_Bella,_

_Don't think about going to Volterra. I know you are upset, but don't do anything irrational. They will kill you without a second thought. They are dangerous and it will only upset Charlie, Renee, Phil... us. Don't go there. I'm begging you.  
_

_Alice  
_

VOLTERRA, ITALY - 1735

Volterra, Italy. I grabbed the credit card in my back pocket. It was a gift from Edward, loaded with cash. It had enough for a ticket to italy. Carlisle's Mercedes or my truck? The Mercedes would definitely be faster, but my truck... I didn't want Charlie to think I was kidnapped. My truck it was. I slid Carlisle's key into my pocket, however, and gave the house one last glance as tears glistened in my eyes, before starting the drive to Port Angeles. A connecting flight to Seattle, and then from Seattle to Italy.

I took calming breaths as I walked to my truck. The rusty red was a comfort, but a heartbreaker at the same time. My first gift from Charlie, from Jake and Billy. Jake... He hadn't talked to me since I had blew him off at prom... Another person to avoid me and hate me. I drove in silence, my phone on silent, in my pocket, and I stared straight ahead of me . All I could think of was the two words I had learned - Volterra, Italy. My destination. The place I'd travel to - the first country ever outside of the US. The place I'd die.

I didn't know if that was tragic or if it was a perfect explanation of my life. I once had something extraordinary, something so out of this world, and when I get to that point, it's ripped from me. Port Angeles airport was a comforting sight. Though only an hour had past since I set out on my journey. It was busy, for an afternoon. I carefully walked into the lobby, leaving my backpack behind in my truck. Locals pushed past me in hopes of getting to their families or perhaps shopping for the day. No one would ever fly here otherwise. 

A young blonde girl, probably around sixteen years old - but she had to be older - was standing behind a single computer that distributed tickets and 

 

"Where to, miss?" The girl asked. Her eyes were violet, which I thought was strange.

"Italy, please." I responded. I looked at her long blond hair. She would give Rosalie a run for her money. She was really pale too.

"Where to in Italy?" She asked, sweetly.

I think I saw her eyes get redder. "Um, somewhere as close to Volterra as possible."

She froze, "Volterra?"

I blinked and I think she moved super fast. I gasped. "Vampire." I barely whispered. Her head snapped to mine.

"What?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, ma'am. Can I please have my ticket?"

"Sure," she started to punch things in and looked at me nicely, "What is you business in Volterra?"

I shrugged, "I was planning on meeting my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, there."

She had a face of recognition. "Ah, young love. Well, good luck. I hope you and that Mr. Cullen meet up."

She handed me a ticket and I smiled, thanking her. She pulled out a cell phone and I heard a few words as I walked away.

"Master Aro." She said, "A human is coming to Volterra. She knows of our existence."

I spun around. "Your from the Volturi."

She froze and looked at me, "How do you know of the Volturi?"

Didn't think that one through. You just killed yourself, congratulations. Yeah, I was stupid.

"Um, I was planning on going to them, and um-"

She laughed a soft laugh and walked in front of me.

"Master, I will call you back in a moment." She snapped the phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"You were planning on going to the Volturi?"

I nodded. "I was going to ask for death, and I don't have any other vampire friends to kill me instantly. So, I was going to take my chances."

She looked me over, "What's so special about you that the mind reader dated you for?"

I blinked, "He couldn't read my mind."

Her eyes turned red, probably due to some contacts disolving in their venom.

"Ah, that is interesting. I will take you to Aro myself, he might find you worth while."

I gulped and looked at her outstretched hand. "Um, you could just kill me."

She laughed and grabbed my arm, "But then I would be punished. You are going to come with me."

"Your eyes," I said, rather bluntly.

"What?"

"Your eyes, their red. Your contacts ran out."

She froze and looked at me, "Your kidding. I just put those in an hour ago!" She muttered to herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out some more contacts and put them in before I could blink.

"Is that better?"

I nodded, "Violet."

She laughed and pulled me toward an exit door. I was about to protest until a big guy that looked like Emmett came over to join us.

"Oh, Heidi, you found yourself a good catch."

I gulped, they were talking about me as food.

"I'm taking her to Aro, Demetri. Where's Felix?" Heidi, my kidnapper, said.

"Why waste such a . . ." he sniffed me, "Nice smelling human by taking her to Aro?"

"Because I know about your existance," I said, jerking away from his sniff.

Demetri looked at Heidi, "She knows?"

I nodded, "Yes, so please refrain from smelling me. I've been sniffed too much in the last year. I don't need other vampires, especially human drinkers, to sniff me. I've had my fair share of people killer vampires to know they want to kill me."

Demetri looked amused. Heidi pushed me toward the door. "We'll talk on the flight. I knew those Cullen's were going to fall for a human."

I opened the door and saw a small jet hidden amongst the trees. I was about to say something when Heidi opened the door and led me inside.

"Sit." She said, pointing to a bunch of chairs. I took my backpack off and sat.

"When Alice sees this, she'll kill me." I mumbled.

"The future seer? You know her?" Heidi asked.

I looked up, blushing. "Um, yeah. She is - was - sort of my best friend."

"You said you know human drinkers. Who?"

I gulped, "Um, some nomads. James is dead, but there is Victoria and Laurent. I don't think Laurent wants to kill me, but Victoria definately does."

"Why?" Demetri asked.

I sighed, "My ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I grimmaced at saying his name, "killed her mate, James, in the spring when he was coming after me. Tracking me would be more like it."

"And you know the Laurent fellow won't want to kill you?"

I looked at the new arrival that entered. He was cute, but different. "I don't know. If he still works for Victoria, maybe. He might do it to get back on her good side after that fight."

"What fight?"

"The fight in Phoenix. The Cullen's were trying to keep me away from James, and Laurent went out on his own. He said that he didn't want to fight. A day later, James lured me to Phoenix and a ballet studio. He tortured me and bit me and then the Cullen's came."

"He bit you?" Heidi asked, skeptical. I showed her my wrist.

"Yes, he bit me."

She gasped, "But you would - you should- you aren't-"

"Edward sucked the venom out. I was in the hospital for four days, unconscious from blood loss, but I survived!" I said, fake happiness.

The new comer laughed, "I like her, she's funny."

I rolled my eyes, "My names Bella, not her."

Demetri cracked a smile. "This one is Felix. Big jerk he is too."

I looked at Felix, "I wouldn't doubt it either."

"So, who told you of vampires?" Heidi asked.

"Bram Stoker." I said sarcastically.

She grinned, "Who told you of our kind?"

"No one told me, I guessed. I got it right and told the Cullen's I knew. It wasn't that hard, really. I knew they didn't eat, didn't come out when it was sunny, and they went on camping trips every other weekend. There were legends about them from a werewolf tribe nearby, but that was really it."

Heidi looked like she was the only one that was listening.

"Werewolves?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was just some legends. I think I have the book with me, actually." I opened up my backpack and handed her my Quilleutte legends book. She flipped through it at human speed, as not to scare me.

"You guys can move fast. I'm used to it." I said, softly. Heidi nodded and flipped through it faster.

"They aren't werewolves. They are shapeshifters." Heidi announced, handing the book back to me.

"Shapeshifters?" I asked at the same time as Felix and Demetri.

"If they get angry, they burst into whatever animal is in their blood. This tribe turns to wolves. Huge wolves by the looks of it."

The plane started to life and I looked at Heidi, "You weren't kidding."

She smiled, "Of course not. We have been watching you, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked Alice panicky. I told her specifically not to go searching for her future. She said she couldn't control. She was so attunded. I didn't believe her, until this vision hit.

Bella walking up to a set of doors. There were people behind her, but I didn't see their faces.

"Ah, Bella!" A voice cried. "I've been expecting you for a while."

"Um, hello. . . Aro, I believe?"

"My, you know more than I expected!" Aro cheered. "Isn't that great? Caius? Marcus?"

"Quite," Caius said, though he didn't sound like it was great at all.

"Tell me, young one. What do you know?"

"She has shapeshifters in the area," A girl said from behind her.

"Shapeshifters?" Aro asked interested. "Really?"

"You can't - You can't kill them!" Bella said, panicking.

Aro chuckled, "Why would we kill them?"

"They know of vampires, Master," A male said.

Bella was rubbing her hands subconsciously because she was so nervous.

"My, my. So tell me, where is your Edward? That was why we were watching you in the first place."

"He- He left me. We b-broke up."

"Such a shame. I was hoping for a pair," Aro murmured.

"I wish for death. I wanted to come here so you could kill me. I can't do it myself and I already took care of my family. They'll think I got lost on the road on my way to Phoenix. I just want to die," Bella whispered.

"My, she is smart as well!" Aro cried happily. He seemed to be on a sugar rush.

"What is it that young Edward saw in you?" Caius asked.

"He couldn't read my mind," Bella said quickly. "He couldn't even get the slightest thought."

"Your hand, if I may?" Aro asked.

She handed a shaky hand over. "I won't hurt you, young one," Aro murmured. He took her hand in his and leaned over it, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes in surprise minutes later and chuckled. "My, you confound us all! Jane, if you please."

Jane flashed her eyes to Bella and concentrated hard. Bella looked around confused. "What's she doing?"

"You can't feel that?" Jane asked surprised.

"Feel what?" Bella asked, slightly afraid.

"Jane's gift is to cause pain," Aro murmured. "If you can block her, you most likely can block Demetri's tracking, Alec's descentcitizing, and most likely all mental gifts! You would make a great addition to the guard."

"She knows too much, Aro. The punishment is death."

"Such a waste," Aro murmured.

The vision went dark suddenly and I growled. "I have to leave."

"No! Edward don't!" Alice cried.

"What is going on?"

"The Volturi have Bella," Alice sobbed. "They are going to kill her!"

"I think its time we made a visit to Aro," Carlisle said softly. "See what has happened."

"She went there begging for death," I whispered. "They killed her. I saw it. Caius reminded Aro that letting her know was punishment for death and Aro said, 'Such a waste' and the vision went dark."

"We'll go there and just visit for a while, act like we don't know anything," Carlisle whispered.

"My sister is dead and its all your fault!" Rosalie shouted. "I told you we should have stayed! I told you that leaving would kill her! And look what its done! She's commited suicide! This is all your fault, Edward!"

"I know," I whispered, my heart crushing with each word she spoke.

"She'll never know that I envied her! That I wished she would live! That I wished she would stay human because she never belonged with you, Edward. She belonged human! She belonged with that mutt more than she belonged with you! Didn't you hear? Yes, I went back to Forks to get my Prada bag and you know what I saw. I saw that Jacob Black sitting on the front porch, heartbroken! He phased into a wolf because we left, Bella left, and he loved her! And that's one more person to add to the list of people's lives we've ruined! I hope all of you are happy! Emmett and I were the only ones that fought to stay, and you called her your sister, girlfriend, or daughter. I'm disgusted."

Rosalie left the room, pulling a heartbroken Emmett with her. I turned to Jasper. "This isn't my fault-"

"Don't you dare blame this on Jasper!" Rosalie growled, inches from my face in three seconds flat. "This your fault. You brought her into this family, you made Jasper's bloodlust worse, and you were the one that pushed her into the plates way too hard for a human. The whole birthday incident was YOUR FAULT! We could deal with a paper cut, but you went over board and tried to protect her! Well you know where that got us?"

I stayed quiet, knowing where this was going.

"ANSWER ME!" Rosalie screamed.

"She's dead," I whispered, broken.

"It got her broken, humiliated, and dead. You broke her beyond repair that night and you blamed everyone but yourself! When it was you all along! You just couldn't leave your singer alone! She would never have been hunted my James, she would never have wanted to be changed! She would never have been put in a position that she is in now! It's all YOUR FAULT!"

She punched me in the jaw and everyone gasped in shock. Rosalie wasn't one for violence. Whenever she hit someone, she meant it. Emmett's play slaps were nothing. Just that, play. A punch was an extreme.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"Don't even start!" Rosalie shouted. "This is your fault too! You may have control, but you were the one that decided we should leave. You supported Edward's decision and that makes you just as bad. At least Jasper. . . Jasper felt guilty. It's not his fault in the slightest, it's not Emmett's fault either. We fought it and we held Jasper back, because it could have been so much worse. And Alice, she thought you were her best friend, but you dropped her like a piece of used clothing without a second thought. And Esme, you loved her and I can tell how much leaving her hurt. But you couldn't betray your mates decision. . ." Rosalie whispered the last part.

"We'll go to Volterra and demand to know where she's kept," Carlisle said.

"They burn the bodies and keep them in a ash pot," Alice whispered. "If they killed her, she's long gone. There's no way we would be able to find her."

"We have to try," I whispered broken. It felt like my whole body was gone. Jasper kept flinching.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered.

"Jazzy! Get back here!" Alice called after him.

"You!" Rosalie growled. "He can't handle the pain of the family. You may not like what he is, so you mold him into what you want him to be, but we do. He can't handle Edward's guilt, so he needs to leave the room. Understand that. He isn't a puppet, a barbie. He's a vampire. He has feelings, rather a lot more than usual, but he has feelings and you ignore those and use him for what you want!"

Rosalie stormed out of the room without another word, Emmett following behind her.

"They're going to Volterra seperately, with Jasper. They're joining the guard," Alice gasped.

"We're leaving right now. Pack a bag or not, it doesn't matter, but we're leaving in five minutes."

We nodded and ran off, but I just sank into the chair and pulled at my hair. "It's all my fault!"

"Edward, honey, no its not!" Esme said gently.

"Yes, it is," I moaned. "Rosalie's right! She's always right. I brought her into this mess and she died from it."

Esme gave a quiet sob and left the room. Five minutes later, Carlisle looked at me. "Son, we're leaving."

I nodded and stood up, walking robotically to the cars.

"You all drive there, I'm going to run, so I can take the cars back."

We nodded and she handed Esme her bag before getting in the drivers seat of the Mercedes.

We drove in silence. No one saying a word. Alice drove off as soon as we got a ticket and according to her thoughts, we were to buy her a ticket as well.

"Hello, welcome to Maine's Commercial Air Port. How may I help you?" A woman asked with bright red hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Victoria.

I gave a low growl at the thought.

"Four tickets to Rome, Italy, please."

"Excellent," the girl smiled. "Although, there are only three of you."

"I'm here!" Alice said suddenly. I hadn't even heard her approach. She was blocking her thoughts. She knew something.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I hissed too low for the human girl to hear.

"Bella's futures still blank," she whispered. "I think we're too late."

I held back a sob and followed Carlisle around like a zombie. I didn't remember the next ten hours, but when the plane landed, Carlisle shook me to alertness.

"We're running."

We nodded and walked out into the airport, our carry-on bags on our backs.

"This way," Carlisle murmured.

We followed him outside, where it was dark, nearly midnight, in which case, we took off without anyone noticing us. Ten minutes later, we were entering the grounds of Volterra when time just seemed to stop. We were frozen. I could tell everyone else was aware. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I were frozen, along with the rest of the city. What is going on in Italy?


	3. Chapter 3

"Such a waste," Aro murmured.

"Or we could change her," Marcus said suddenly.

We all looked at him. "Why?" Caius hissed.

"The punishment is death or changing. She wishes for death, but she is too valuable. I say we change her."

Aro mumbled something. "I say we change her as well. Dear Caius, I believe it would be better and that way when the Cullen's come, we can see for ourselves if they want Isabella or not."

"Felix, take her away, change her."

"Yes, Master," Felix bowed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along, through double doors. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Calm that heart of yours if you don't want me to kill you," Felix said calmly.

I gave a choked laugh. "You think that scares me?"

"It should have."

"I have faced Emmett Cullen's bear hugs, which are much scarier than you. Even though you have. . . red eyes," I mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear. Me and my big mouth.

"Yes, I drink from you humans, but I have the best control out of all of us. You won't be dying today, sorry."

"Damn it," I grumbled. I really hoped that my pain would just end. He chuckled and it sounded like music to my ears. God, why am I thinking this?

"I know, quite depressing that you are living, right?" Felix mumbled sarcastically.

I blushed, "Alright, fine. Just flick your wrist, break my neck, throw me out the window. Then you don't have to worry about it."

"Nice try."

He led me to a bedroom. "This will be your bedroom from now on. Now, where do you want me to bite?"

"Wherever? I don't know. I'm not an expert on this," I retorted.

"Right, right. You'll scream no matter what."

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Good, then we'll do the neck."

Before I could react he was at my neck. "This will hurt."

"Obviously," I managed to laugh.

"Sorry," he whispered so softly I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. Before I could assure him, he sank his teeth into my neck and set me down on the bed. Then time just seemed to stop. I began burning, burning. My body was on fire, my vision dark. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, though I wanted to more than anything.

. . .

I woke up after three days and blinked. Felix was leaning over me. I started at him confused. "What the hell?" I gasped. Then I gasped again at my voice! It was bells! So beautiful!

I touched Felix's shoulder and he blinked. "Holy shit, that was creepy," Felix shouted.

I was confused, "What?"

"You like, froze me," he said. "Didn't you feel that?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't think so. How long were you like that?"

"For the past day, since last night. Your final hours of the transformation. I think that's your power. You can stop time, like shield it! That's totally cool!"

I giggled, "Is the whole castle like that?"

He was out of my room and back in a second. "Yeah."

"Awesome!" I said, nodding. "Awesome indeed!"

He laughed, "Now make time come back."

I closed my eyes and shook my head around like I was humming a song in my head. I thought about people being in motion, activity, time. I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly, I heard people saying "What the hell was that!"

I giggled, "Oops."

There was a knock on my door and Felix answered. "Master, it seems she's even more powerful than we imagined."

"She did this?" Aro gasped in amazement.

Felix nodded.

"We have visitors," Heidi murmured. "They have only just entered the city this morning, but due to Bella, they have been frozen like the rest of us."

Aro took Heidi hand and flashed his eyes to me, letting her go.

"Bella, how do you feel to seeing the Cullen's?"

I smiled, "I feel great."

Aro chuckled, "I knew you would say something like that because it seems that Alice had a vision of you being killed. How'd you like to play a little prank on them, young one?"

"I'd love that," I smiled, "If that's okay?"

"Oh, yes. I think it would be spectacular! Carlisle is a very dear friend and we always prank each other."

I smirked, "Just tell me what we're doing and we'll get this executed perfectly."

Aro laughed, "Oh, you are going to be a prankster, I can tell."

Felix pouted, "That's my role."

"I'll let you teach me the lay out and then we'll compete, how about that?"

"You are on!" Felix laughed.

"Aro, what's the plan?" Heidi asked eagerly.

. . .

"Welcome dear friends!" Aro shouted. I was currently hiding behind the statue. Felix and Heidi sat in front of it, making sure I couldn't be seen. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. "What joyous occassion has brough you here?"

"You killed a member of our family," Carlisle said calmly. "There is nothing joyous about that?"

"I don't recall killing a member of your family and by the looks of it, everyone is there, Carlisle. Surely you are mistaken."

"She was human," Carlisle continued.

"You do know that a human knowing of our existence is forbidden," Caius said boredly.

"How could you!" Edward shouted. "She was my mate!"

"She knew too much," Aro said calmly.

"She was a member of our family, surely you could tell if you touched her."

"She came to us, begging for death. I couldn't read her thoughts and she was against being changed. The only other option was death. It was what she wanted. And as I recall, she said that Edward and her had broken up. She wasn't a member of your family. You left her, human, knowing our secret. She couldn't have been your mate, if you left her."

I heard Edward's broken sobs. It was strange because while part of me still loved him, part of me didn't want him in my life. Felix sighed. "Master Aro, I believe they are right. Killing the human wasn't the right thing to do. We should have changed her."

"She would have just killed herself," Aro murmured. "There was nothing I could do."

"I offered," Felix said.

"You did. I believe when walking through the lobby, you called dibs on her?" Aro asked, amused. "What about our human receptionist, Rachel? You liked her."

"She was and is still human," Felix said defensive. "Besides, we were talking about the other human. Bella, I believe her name was."

Edward growled, "How dare you call dibs on MY Bella."

"Your Bella? You left her, Eddie."

Heidi tapped her foot impatiently, signalling my entry was soon.

"I love her! I lied to her when we left! I had to do what I did to keep her safe!"

Heidi nodded and I strode out towards them. "And have Victoria kill me?" I asked. "She's still out there."

"Oh my- Bella!" Edward cried, running towards me. I shot my hand out and he froze midstep. I grinned. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

Aro chuckled, "Very good, young one. Unfreeze him, please."

I dropped my hand and Edward stood up straight. "How- That was you when we first got into the city."

"Oh, right. That! I sort of developed my powers during while I was changed."

"You froze us while you were changing? How long have you been a vampire?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"Three hours."

Jasper started to sputter.

"Which reminds me, you need to feed," Aro murmured.

"I don't feel thirsty," I told Aro honestly.

"Magnificent! You confound us all!" Aro cried. I saw Caius roll his eyes, as well as Marcus. Apparently they thought he was crazy as well.

"Get on with it, Aro," Marcus chatisted in a delicate voice, almost as if he hardly spoke. The way everyone reacted, I believe that was the case.

"Right, right," Aro murmured. "You let a human know of our existence and then you just left her."

"We left to protect her," Edward said, staring at me.

I glared back.

"Perhaps, but you still left her. . . human as well."

"We were planning on changing her, but Edward was against the idea with a vengence," Carlisle said.

"Edward, your hand," Aro ordered. Edward handed over his hand hesitantly. What could he be hiding? I just had to find this out.

Edward gazed at Aro as Aro went back in time with his memories. My curiousity was getting the best of me as Aro let go and tisked.

"That is not very nice at all," Aro murmured, slightly angry. "How could you do something like that and still claim her as your mate?"

"She is my human. She doesn't belong to anyone else."

"I'm not your human," I growled. "I'm not even human anymore."

"What about Renee, Charlie, Phil?" Edward pleaded.

I kept my face indifferent, "What's done is done."

"Isabella's right, what's done is done. Now, what you have done is done, but should we procede to go about this normally, or give you a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card, since she did come to us and fix your mess herself? Decisions, decisions."


	4. Chapter 4

"She is my human. She doesn't belong to anyone else."

"I'm not your human," I growled. "I'm not even human anymore."

"What about Renee, Charlie, Phil?" Edward pleaded.

I kept my face indifferent, "What's done is done."

"Isabella's right, what's done is done. Now, what you have done is done, but should we procede to go about this normally, or give you a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card, since she did come to us and fix your mess herself? Decisions, decisions."

"I say we let them stay here, serving the guard," Caius said. "For two hundred years."

The Cullen's gasped. "But she's a vampire now!"

"Others in the area know you are a vampire as well," Caius countered. "Don't they?"

"No," Carlisle said. "They don't. We haven't told anyone. We haven't told any humans either. Bella guessed."

"Because of those humans that knew told her."

I grinned, "Remember Jake?"

"The Quileute!" Edward growled. "What about him?"

"I got the answers from him, flirting. Those legends still have you and your name in them. They know you are vampires. All of the elders, the wolves, and the select few tribe members," I told them boredly. "They even sell books about it all."

"But-" Edward started. "They can die for all I care! I just want Bella."

"What did Aro find that you didn't tell me? Seeing another woman?"

"No!" Edward gasped. "Of course not!"

Jasper grimmaced, "Dude, even I can tell your lying."

I walked over to Edward, sniffing him. His normal scent was mixed with citrus and lime. "Tanya Denali," I said instantly. "She's been after you for so long, did you give in?"

"How did you know it was Tanya?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I had a gut feeling and it smells like her. . . but I wouldn't know," I mumbled the last part, giving Aro a confused glance.

He chuckled, "I'll call Eleazar and we'll see exactly what you have. Now, back to the Cullen's. . ."

He looked at them, almost lazily. "We'll let them stay for a few weeks. If there is no. . . progress between Bella and Edward, then we'll kill Edward. The others will be let free."

I nearly groaned. Weeks! Heidi and Demetri sent me sympathetic looks. I walked to stand beside the two of them but someone grabbed me from behind and threw me over their shoulder.

"Put me down," I growled.

When they made no move, I froze them and then hopped down off of Edward's shoulder. "Fucker."

"I say we keep him like that!" Jane smiled. "He will make a great statue. Not talking and whinning suits him as well."

I giggled, "I like the way you think, but I should give him a chance to make things up to me, even though he's already with someone. . ."

Jane giggled, "Master, can I?"

Aro looked at me quickly, then to Jane. "Not too much."

I unfroze Edward and Jane made him drop to the floor in pain. Heidi and I were giggling like maniacs. God, this is great! I was going to enjoy my life here. With my true family, and my 'Masters'.


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed Felix, just as he was about to go to the training room.

"I need help on some pranks."

He grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves Eddie, because I want to kick his ass, but without using any physical means."

Felix laughed, "Alright, come to my humble abode."

Before I could asked him what he meant, he ran off. I followed his scent to his room and entered. I gasped.

"Ho-ly shit!" I said, making holy sound like to words.

"Like it?"

I took in the room. There were plans of the castle painted on the only full wall. There was a gold blanketed bed in the far wall, in between two windows. There were mid-evil weapons scattered around, hanging on walls, laying on the floor.

"This is like. . . evil!" I giggled.

He smirked, "So, this is where Edward's room is," he said, pointing at the room designated as Edward's on the huge map. I nodded. "This is your room." He pointed three doors down. "My first idea would be finding some. . . vampire male and having a. . ." he trailed off suggestively.

I nodded, "I see. But I also don't see any willing participants."

"Walla! I'm here!" Felix laughed.

I cleared my throat, "We'll use your first idea as our last resort."

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Fine, fine. We could set fire to his room?"

"He may not live through it. That will definately be last, but I like where this is going."

"We think about-"

"Think vile things!" I interrupted. "Think about Demetri and Heidi. Think about Jane and-"

"Don't you dare," Felix growled.

I smirked. "You do like her, then."

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut up."

I giggled, "Alright, alright. So, enough about you and Jane." He growled. "We're going to do something even greater. Lean down."

He followed my instructions immediately and I whispered my plan in his ear. No one would know, not even Alice.

. . .

"Bella!" I heard Aro call. I ran into the throne room and bowed slightly like I saw the other guard members do.

"You called for me, Master Aro?"

He chuckled, "You're learning. Eleazar is here."

I looked up and met eyes with the guest. Eleazar.

"Ah, she has magnificent powers!" Eleazar grinned. "A shield and time stopper. She can use her senses to absorb any information it can give her. Which, most likely, explains when she smelt Tanya's scent and knew it was her instantly. I'd say she will develop more powers as she ages."

My eyes widened, "Aren't vampires suppossed to only have one power?"

"Yes," Eleazar said, laughing slighlty. "They are only suppossed to have one. But you. . . you have more than three."

Shield. Stopping Time. Absorb Information with senses. And I'll develop more. "What does this mean?"

"You are very powerful."

Aro clapped happily. "Wonderful! Eleazar, will you be staying?"

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I have to attend a wedding for Kate and Garrett."

"Yes, of course," Aro smiled. "Well, send the Volturi's congratulations on their marriage."

"I will, Aro. Thank you."

Without another word, he was gone and the three kings were staring at me.

"Isabella," Aro started, "Have you made any progress with Edward?"

"No, Master," I said softly. "But, all due respect, I don't wish to get back with him."

"Understandable," Aro chuckled. "Very well. You may go, and your plans with Felix, good idea."

I would have blushed, "Thank you."

I left without another word and went straight to my room, getting ready for my plan. I got a pair of short black shorts, a red tank top, and some black sneakers on before walking to the training room. I saw Edward standing there, talking with Felix.

"Felix!" I grinned. "Ready?"

"I'm not teaching you today," Felix said, frowning. That wasn't going with the plan.

"Oh, well, who is?" I asked, frowning also.

"Alec," Felix said, gesturing towards the door. I turned and saw a dashing young man. Not much older than what I would assume a boy would be. He had dark brown, flippy hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was slightly taller than I, a few inches. His eyes looked me over, and then he snapped his gaze to Felix.

"This is Bella," Felix said, gesturing to me. "She's a shield, and a few others things. I'll let them be a surprise," Felix chuckled.

I grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Alec."

Alec just nodded, which bugged me. I wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Was it like bells? The wind? What?

"Alright, Fucker and I are going to watch. I'm sorry, I mean Edward," Felix chuckled. "Don't kill her. Aro actually likes this one a lot."

Alec rolled his eyes and jumped at me. I stuck my hand out and froze him.

I giggled, "Surprise!"

I unfroze him and Alec's eyes widened. "What was that!" he gasped. His voice was soft, delicate, charming. Manly, but beautiful.

"Another one of my powers. I can stop time for any person or being," I smiled.

He blinked, completely awed. "Wow. Anything else?"

I walked up to him and sniffed. "Fifteen. Born in 1643. Bitten in 1658. Jane's your twin. You were serving the Volturi since you were bitten, and are unmated. Correct?"

He looked at me, "What did you do?"

"My senses give me information. Like I found out that that cheating bastard," I said pointing at Edward, "Is currently sleeping with Tanya. And Felix has a thing for a certain someone. As well as Demetri."

Felix grimmaced, "No way."

"Oh, right, let me rephrase that," I laughed. "Demetri likes someone too."

"Fascinating," Alec breathed.

"Now you are starting to sound like Aro," I smirked.

He chuckled, "Let's get training, and try to not use your powers. Any of them."

I nodded in agreement and he tackled me. I growled and flipped him over, throwing him into the wall.

"Watch it," I hissed. He jumped at me again and I dodged, diving for his legs.

He grabbed me by the neck and I heard a feral growl. I stiffened, knowing I would be dead if Alec moved his arm.

"Alright, so I fight hard. Don't kill me," I whispered.

"You think I growled?" Alec chuckled in my ear, making me surpress a shiver of delight.

"Didn't you?" I asked, confused.

"That was the Cullen boy," he laughed. "I take it you guys are an item."

"He wishes," I giggled. Alec let me go and I glared at Edward. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you doing to yourself, love? You should come back with the family. They miss you! We can get married! Be together!"

"You lost your chance the moment we broke up. Need I remind you, in the woods."

"But, I lied! I still love you!"

"No, you don't," I said simply. I turned back to Alec. "Come on. Let's finish this."

I dodged his lunge, but he grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground. My head gave a crack as it hit the ground and I winced. "What the hell, man?" I laughed.

"Didn't that hurt?" Alec asked, confused.

"Of course it hurt!"

I put my free hand behind my head in time to feel the dent heal.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. I glared playfully, but was totally turned on.

"I like a man on top," I smirked.

He hastily got off of me and walked out of the room. I turned to Felix, "What did I say?"

Felix was holding back a laugh. "Girl, you are amazing! I've never seen Alec run out of trainings like that!"

"Is he okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, yeah. Alec's been single for a. . . while. He has a lot of sexual. . . tension, you could say," Felix smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's a virgin?"

"No, his mate was killed in battle about three centuries ago," Felix said softly. "He hasn't gotten over it and hardly talks to anyone except Jane. You look a lot like her."

"Oh," I whispered, suddenly feeling foolish. "That's terrible."

"They weren't true mates. Just together for. . . being together. Marcus says their bond wasn't as strong as the others that were mated. They weren't. . . soul mates."

I nodded, but didn't understand. "So, I take it trainings are over?"

Felix chuckled, "Yeah. See you tomorrow at the same times."

I nodded and ran to my room, but I heard a strangled sob come from across the hall. I saw Jane sigh as she walked to the door.

"Alec, please let me in," she whispered, knocking on the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," I apologized to her.

Jane shook her head, "It's alright. It happens ever once in a while."

"If you're sure. . ." I made sure.

She nodded, "See you at feeding times."

I nodded and went into my room, but not before Jane broke into Alec's room and I saw a sobbing Alec on his bed. I quickly turned away and shut my door, feeling a pang at my heart. I caused that to happen. Me and my big mouth.

Then I realized what Jane had said.

See you at feeding times.

I just agreed to drink from humans. Great. Not like I would have been given a choice, anyway, right?


	6. Chapter 6

At about seven at night, Felix knocked on my door.

"We are going to eat now," he said as soon as I opened my door.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Lead the way."

"You seriously are going to go through with this?" Felix chuckled. "I don't take you as the 'eat from humans' type."

"I didn't think I'd get a choice, but I'd like to try it."

"Of course you'd have a choice," Felix chuckled. "Come on."

He ran off and I followed his scent to the throne room. "And this is the throne room of St. Marcus himself!" I heard Heidi's voice announce as the doors opened. I heard heartbeats. I didn't care how many. They were just there.

"Welcome, everyone, to Volterra!" Aro cried like he was on crack.

Everyone lept forward and I followed suit, grabbing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked close enough to Mike Newton that I'd live if I killed him. I sunk my teeth into his neck and nearly moaned as the blood pooled into my mouth. It tasted delicious! I drank it deeply and quickly. As soon as he ran dry, I let him go and dropped him to the floor. I looked up and Alec was staring at the body by my feet. Felix smirked and came over to me.

"How'd you like him?"

"He was. . . good," I smiled a little. I just killed an innocent human. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I just did.

"Hey, you okay?" Felix asked.

I ignored him and pulled out the guys wallet that I just killed. I flipped it open and saw a picture of him with a brunette girl and a little baby. "Oh my god," I whispered, horrified.

"Hey, it's alright," Felix said, stepping towards me.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. What do we do with. . . him?"

"Throw him in the streets in a nearby town. That's what the lower guards are for, though. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "I'm allowed to leave, right?"

He chuckled, but nodded. I ran from the room quickly, shut my door, and sank on my bed.

I just killed someone. I wanted to kill him and the worst part. . . I wanted to kill again. This wasn't me.

"This isn't me," I whispered.

"No one's like themselves in their first few years," A voice said from the door. My head snapped up and I locked eyes with none other than Alec Volturi. "Sorry I ran out from you earlier."

I shook my head, "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. I should have gotten over Josier a long time ago."

"You loved her. You didn't have to do anything to get over her," I told him honestly. "When you love someone, you are afraid to let go."

He didn't answer, and I just got up and walked to my closet, staring at my blood caked shirt. I grabbed my black, strapless churchy dress out of my closet before going into the bathroom connected to my room.

"If you leave, could you be a doll and shut the door?" I asked Alec. "I've always wanted to say that."

I heard Alec's musical chuckle before the sound of my door shutting. I rolled my eyes as I took a quick shower to wash the blood off my skin. I dried myself off quickly before slipping the black dress on.

"What to do, what to do," I mused quietly. It made me feel slightly better, that everyone loathed themselves after they killed someone for the first time. It made me feel a lot better. I still didn't want him to die, but I just couldn't stop. I had to have him.

"The library!" I whispered, as if I discovered something amazing. I remember hearing about it.

I walked down the hall, searching for it. I stayed clear of doors that looked like all the bedroom doors. When I came to a dead end, I groaned in frustration.

"Great," I muttered.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

I whirled around, my hand over my heart. "God, you'll give me a heart attack."

"What are you looking for?" Alec asked.

"The library? I don't know if its off limits or not, but if it isn't-"

"Follow me," he smiled, turning on his heel and taking off. I stood there for a second and then regained my composure, following after him.

His scent stopped at a set of silver doors, with the words Library engraved upon them.

"Ah," I smirked. "This makes sense!"

I opened the door to see Alec standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Volturi library."

I smiled as I looked around. It was so bright and clean! The setting sun shone through the windows that lined the back wall. There were white couches that circled the middle of the room. Books lined the walls all the way to the ceiling. Amazing.

"Holy fucking shit," I breathed.

"It's intense, I know," Alec smirked.

"How the hell-"

"Sulplicia and Athenadora are obsessed with creating new rooms. This was added about 1823."

"It's incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it, dear. You must be Bella. Aro's talked so fondly of you," A feminine voice said from behind me.

I turned around, noticing that I was meeting a lot of people today. "Hello. Yes, I'm Bella. And you two are?"

I looked at the black haired beauty and blonde model.

"Oh, of course!" The blonde girl cried. "My name's Sulplicia. I'm Caius's sister and Aro's mate. This is Athenadora, Aro's sister, and Caius's mate."

"Pleasure," I smiled, curtsying slightly.

"Likewise," Athenadora smiled. "We'll leave you two be. Just wanted to meet the one that's been the top gossip of the castle."

I smiled, nodding, as they left. I spun around to see Alec looking through the shelves.

"What do you like?" he asked me.

"Classics," I told him. "Some unique modern ones thrown in."

He nodded and pulled out a book. "You'll live this."

I read the title. Another Faust. "Interesting."

He smirked, "It's great, really. Never read anything like it."

"Thanks," I said, flipping through it.

He nodded and walked towards the doors. "See you in trainings tomorrow."

I nodded, looking up, but he was already gone. What is with him? Here one minute, gone the next?

I don't know, but whatever it was, I liked it.


End file.
